


bedazzling!

by cupofkey



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Relationships, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkey/pseuds/cupofkey
Summary: Thorin and the Company have a surprise for Bilbo. Little do they know, he's capable of surprising them right back.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	bedazzling!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atjas/gifts).



> this is not my usual fandom so apologies to my user subs; but the wonderful idea of "the Company gives Bilbo clothes and he takes a whole motherlode of them" was requested by Atjas, and thus this fluffy oneshot was born... I hope you like it! feel free to let me know what you think. and if you'd like to request something check out my [tumblr](https://cupofkey.tumblr.com) :)

In all respects, Bilbo did not expect the current situation befalling him at all— although, to be fair, he had never expected to leave Bag End either, and things had only become even more complicated after that. So here he was now, deep in the halls of Erebor, surrounded by stone and dwarrow and chatter. He had barely closed his eyes after a long morning of meetings, intending to have a short nap when most of the company had simply appeared at his door. They were all muttering rather loudly over each other— it was as if they were trying to plot something out, albeit rather indiscreetly. Thorin, to Bilbo’s disdain, was nowhere to be seen.

“We wanted,” Bombur proclaimed, his voice booming, “to do something nice. For you!”

“We did,” Fili confirmed.

“And what would that be?” Bilbo said, a fond smile already rising up on his face. Truly, it was impossible to stay too peeved about an interrupted nap, not with the palpable excitement radiating off of the dwarrow.

“You’ll see,” Gloin said with a raised eyebrow. “Thorin’s on his way. He’s the one who figured this all out.”

“Should be here any minute,” Ori agreed.

“We just wanted to be here first,” Kili chimed in.

“I see,” Bilbo said, chuckling. “And am I allowed to know anything at all about this ‘something nice’?”

Bofur grinned widely, a twinkle in his eye as he twidded with his beard, making it very clear that Bilbo would just have to bide his time. Knowing the dwarrow, it was probably something slightly unnecessary and idiosyncratic— and it was all orchestrated by Thorin, if what they had said was to be trusted, which made Bilbo’s heart flutter in spite of it all. Their budding relationship had spurred so very much of that fluttering feeling, really. Bilbo wasn’t sure how much more he could take, what with his anticipation already building as the dwarrow began to hush each other and shift further into the room, as if clearing a path.

Balin reached forward to pat Bilbo heartily on the shoulder. “Well, since you gave away your share,” he said with a smile, “we wanted to make sure you still had something, eh?”

Bilbo frowned, about to prod further, when the loud sound of something rolling down the hallways interrupted his thoughts.

“Make way,” Thorin’s voice said, drifting and echoing down the hallway— and there he was, looking slightly disheveled and much too handsome for his own good, turned away to drag something into Bilbo’s room— for behind him was quite possibly the most massive pile of clothing Bilbo had ever seen, stacked and folded and hung up on a cart with several racks and tiers. An equally massive chest sat in the back of the cart.

“Clothes!” Bofur declared, also giving Bilbo a hearty pat on the back. “Take your pick, my friend.”

Bilbo felt his eyebrows raise and his jaw drop.  _ That is a  _ lot _ of clothing. So much clothing… _

“I can’t believe,” he started to say, although he couldn’t finish his sentence, stunned as he was by this display.

“Come on and try to talk to your hobbit, Thorin,” Fili teased, and the dwarrow dissolved into chuckles.

Meanwhile, Thorin looked sheepish, awkward, even— he straightened up and made near-aggressive eye contact with Bilbo, something the hobbit had long since understood as a well-meaning attempt at honesty.

“We decided,” Thorin carefully said, “and I decided, that since you only have your threadbare clothes, we could bring you a selection. And you could…”

“Choose,” Nori helpfully chimed in. “Pick some out, for yourself.”

“Yes, Nori,” Thorin said, and his voice was small— Bilbo had to hold back the smile threatening to burst out of him, finding himself rather enjoying this new and unsure side of Thorin Oakenshield, a side he had the privilege to catch glimpses of in moments such as this.

“At any rate,” Thorin continued. “I wanted to give you… everything I could. After all, you gave away your own share, and it’s the least we could do in return for all your help.”

The dwarrow all nodded, even Dwalin grunting in agreement. Bilbo had long since given up on reining in his smile.

“All of this? For me?” he asked, glancing over the cart of clothing, hands already itching to rifle through and go through that chest.  _ He wanted to do this for me? They all came together to do something like this? _ he thought.

“Yes, of course,” Thorin said, an unmistakable fondness in his voice— and the gesture, the intent, all of it was so wonderful, Bilbo could scarcely hold himself back from rushing forward and pulling Thorin into a tight embrace. The dwarrow dissolved into chuckles again. Thorin, meanwhile, had stiffened up when Bilbo planted a kiss on his cheek, but he was already melting into Bilbo’s embrace in the next moment.

“I mean it,” Bilbo whispered. “Thank you. I’ve been so exhausted lately— thank you for caring.”

Thorin didn’t respond, just tucking his face into the crook of Bilbo’s neck. They stayed like that for a moment longer before Bilbo let go— truthfully, his anticipation to go through the cart was exceeding anything else, and he could almost sympathize with Smaug himself.

“I can’t believe this, really,” Bilbo murmured, staring up at the enormous collection in front of him. “Where do I even start…”

“Go ahead,” Thorin said, a smile in his voice, and the dwarrow chimed in as well, all of them urging him to dive right in. So Bilbo did just that.

There was clothing of all fashions and types: he picked through many pairs of trousers, some smart and pressed, velvety and in all sorts of colors, some loose and easy, like the ones he would wear in the garden. There was a whole rack of shirts, some with special stitching and embroidery. He dipped into the pile of vests, their buttons marbled and shining, and a loose knot of neckerchiefs and ties of all sorts. Before Bilbo knew it, he had already shrugged on a foresty-green jacket and slung a red tie over his neck— the clothes didn’t seem to ever end, and soon he was tossing his favorites over onto his writing desk. There was an exceptionally fine pair of brown leather boots— then a soft, rumpled pullover with a checked pattern— oh, and what a marvelous cloak, in a rusty orange color with reddish-brown trim—

_ And I haven’t even looked in the chest, _ he realized, setting the cloak down on his chair before propping open its lid. Inside were even more fantastical treasures. Belts of all widths and materials were neatly nestled within, along with a selection of soft caps and scarves, even some jewelry. Bilbo marveled at a pendant inlaid with fiery gems, each ray of light reflecting in the most magical fashion.

Soon, he had stacked a fair amount of the cart’s contents onto his writing desk and bed, spilling over, and there were still  _ more _ treasures to be sought out—

That was, until he realized just how quiet the dwarrow had been the entire time. Normally, they would be chiming in, chattering amongst themselves about his choices, but now they were all silent and staring straight at him. Bilbo gulped, suddenly feeling more than a little nervous.

“Er, is there something…?” he began.

“No! No,” Thorin said, much too quickly and loudly, and the other dwarrow followed suit, all speaking hurriedly over each other.

“Alright, just, er,” Bilbo said, feeling increasingly perplexed, “just asking?”

“You’re fine,” Dori said.

“Yes, what he said,” Bifur chuckled, a little unsure-sounding. “We were just…”

“Surprised!” Fili chimed in.

Bilbo raised his eyebrows, unsure whether to feel indignant or flattered.

“Surprised about what, if you don’t mind?” he asked.

“You’ve taken a fair amount,” Balin said. “Of clothing. We didn’t expect it. Bombur, did you—”

“No,” Bombur said hurriedly, his eyes flicking back and forth from Bilbo to the (frankly enormous) piles of clothing on the bed and desk. “No, I did not.”

“Me neither,” Fili added.

“Nor I,” Dwalin mumbled.

Bilbo couldn’t help chuckling at that— it was no secret that hobbits enjoyed the finer things in life, and beautiful clothing was no exception. Clearly, the dwarrow were unaccustomed to such pleasures, judging by their rather amusing expressions of shock. Thorin, especially— he looked like everything he knew had been shattered and remade anew. Bilbo really couldn’t contain his amusement at  _ that. _

“Thorin, the rest of you,” he chuckled, when his laughter had died down. “I can’t believe you wouldn’t expect me to attack this cart as if my life depended on it.”

Thorin held up his hands defensively. “You never expressed an interest in it, alright?”

“He’s right,” Kili confirmed.

“That was because we were on an  _ adventure, _ ” Bilbo huffed. “I had more pressing matters on my mind. But I’ve always loved a fine set of clothing… well, more than just one, really.”

“An expensive lover, I see,” Gloin chortled, elbowing Thorin, who looked absolutely mortified at the statement.

“ _ Gloin _ ,” he said, rather sternly, and Bilbo felt another grin rise up on his face.

“Well, I do have to thank all of you for pitching in,” he said. “I will say, I appreciate it very much, especially your generosity. I know it mustn't have been easy, gathering up all of these clothes.”

A small smile arose on Oin’s face. “No matter, Bilbo.”

“Yes, indeed!” Balin declared. “We’re happy to have done so.”

“Well, it was a very nice gesture indeed,” Bilbo said.

“So do you… like it?” Thorin asked— his voice was quieter, and that same uncertainty arose on his face, the kind that endeared Bilbo to him so much. He was abruptly swept up by the instinct to rush up and wrap Thorin in his arms again, drifting off into the hopeful shine of the dwarf’s eyes…

All of that was quickly shattered by the chuckling of the dwarrow, who were clearly quite amused by this display, so Bilbo took it with a gracious smile.

“Of course, my love,” he said. “I love it. I adore it. Thank you.”

Thorin blinked, then stared very intensely down at the tiled floor beneath his feet. The dwarrow burst into yet another round of chuckling.

“You’ve broken him,” Fili teased.

“He has done nothing of the sort,” Thorin interjected, exchanging eye contact with Bilbo (who was feeling very mirthful at this point) before directly his gaze back to the floor.

“Come on, now, enough of making a fool of Thorin,” Bilbo said, although he was starting to chuckle himself, and the dwarrow cast him knowing glances before turning back to their own conversations. So Bilbo went back to going through that cart of treasures— and marveling at the lengths the company must have gone through to find some of these things, really…

By the time he was well and truly done, the entire cart had essentially been picked clean. There were a few items that were just a bit too big or small for him, or accessories that felt a bit too gaudy for his personal taste, but other than that Bilbo was confident he could polish up these finds into something exquisite.

“Well, wasn’t that satisfying,” he remarked, surveying his handiwork— namely, the massive pile filling up a full corner of his room.

“It was…” Dori said, seemingly even more at a loss for words than he normally was, and Bombur clapped him loudly on the back.

“Unique!” he exclaimed.

“Ah, yes, that’s the word,” Bofur murmured, seemingly to himself.

Bilbo didn’t miss their occasional glances at the pile, as if to confirm just how large it was, and then darting back toward the empty cart, then at Bilbo himself— and he felt his face split into yet another grin.

“If you all think this is surprising,” he chuckled, “you should see my great-aunt’s wardrobe. I used to play in there as a wee hobbit. I always got lost after the sixth room, come to think of it…”

Dwalin’s heavy eyebrows shot up. Thorin, meanwhile, had a look of deep contemplation on his face—

“Well,” he said, “you do need a place to store all of this, don’t you?”


End file.
